lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Goku IV
Goku IV '(March 12 942 -- April 1 1063) was the great-great-great-great grandson of the legendary Goku, son of Goku III and father of Goku V. He was the last living member of his generation, dying at age 121. 'Biography Goku IV was born the son of Goku III and Cela. He grew up loving sports and fishing. He was a very tall man, over 7 feet tall. He played basketball in the big leagues, and traveled around the world playing games. But this isn't really the life he wanted. He wanted to be on the ocean and go out and explore, archaeology. But he was too lazy and unmotivated to go to College. Goku IV married his wife Melria in 964 and had 1 son, Goku V, who was an adventurous child and joined the warforce when he was 20. He had a son but died at age 20 in the warforce. Goku IV keeps a picture of him with him all the time. Goku IV didn't do much with his life as he wanted. He loved fishing and playing sports. 'Death' April 1, 2014 On April 1st, 1063, Goku was brought into an East City Hospital Room, as he had just had a heart attack. When Kuzon, Ian, Mars, Ethan, Nikad and all their kids arrived to visit him, after Kuzon heard about it on the phone, he was dancing around and singing in his room. They were confused. Goku fell back into his bed, having wore himself out. He started talking to them and they talked for a long time. A lot of the kids tried running off to a "deathly adventure" but Ethan and Kuzon had to try to stop them. Goku told Ethan some words of wisdom about living life to the fullest, as he didn't. He explained his life. His grandson and great-grandson walked in during the middle of it, and they helped him. Goku IV, holding the hands of Ethan, Kuzon, his sons and everyone else, passed away in his death bed, his last words "We will meet again". His grandson, an old man, fell to his knees crying. Everyone else was as well. Nikad felt bad. King Yemma from other world appeared and took the soul from his body and put it in bag. The funeral was held April 4th. Kuzon, Helena, all their kids, and the rest of the Lookout Crew were all there. Helena wore an orange and blue dress and cover, as it is what the tradition is for Goku family funerals. His casket was covered in flowers with a basketball on it, and there was a picture of him young, with a mustache, 7 feet tall with a basketball and a fishing pole. Nikad said his final words to him beyond the grave. The man officiating had two men come out and catch the casket on fire. He said that the last wishes of Goku IV, was for his home to go to anyone in the family, and for Goku Jr's Gi, which was over 273 years old, to go to anyone in the Lookout Crew. Slimula ended up getting it. The casket was thrown into the ocean, which was nearby. It floated away into the distance, before sinking. This is because Goku IV always wanted to be a sailor. Everyone left back home, mourning as a generation was now gone. Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter